Frequency
by thirteen-forty-two
Summary: So... How often do you two...? Shizaya. M for being PWP.


**Author's Note: **Another ask blog one shot to drop into my list of fics. This one... sucks. Bad. Like. I should be ashamed, especially since it was written for someone.

Oh well. It's not THAT bad. COULD be worse. LOL

* * *

><p><strong>7:30AM<strong>

Shizuo sat up, stretching his tired muscles as the buzzing alarm clock dragged him out of a blissful sleep.

"Damn it," he groaned, cancelling out the obnoxious noise before cracking his joints awake.

For as happy as his dreams had been, he was feeling like he hadn't slept at all. And he knew exactly why.

Moments later, as he woke himself up with a morning cigarette, the raven stirred beside him, groaning as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in Shizuo's pillow. "Do you have to smoke in bed?" he hissed, voice muffled by the fluffy bedding.

"Don't like it, don't sleep here," the blond grunted at his lover, ignoring the crimson glower to follow the comment. "You work today?"

"I have some meetings with a few big clients. What time do you need to go?"

Shizuo stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray beside his alarm clock. "Nine."

A sinister grin slowly spread across the brunet's lips. "Plenty of time."

"For wha- _Again_!" the bodyguard gaped, unable to believe that Izaya didn't seem at all exhausted by the prior night's events.

Without giving any explanation – as if one was needed – Izaya rolled himself on top of Shizuo, causing the blond to flush when he realized they'd both fallen asleep naked.

He wasn't entirely used to this relationship yet. Days of chases and murderous threats had dwindled down to sleeping side by side, skin against skin. Needless to say, it was freaking him out.

They hadn't stopped until just after 2:00AM when just one too many orgasms sent Izaya so far over the edge that he passed out shortly after. And that had been every night this week, no matter whose apartment they slept at, and it always seemed to carry on into the mornings like this. Shizuo couldn't understand how the smaller man could just go and go and go like that. A never ending libido that could take any type of abuse from Tokyo's strongest man. But he'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't up for it.

Examining the lithe information broker in his lap, he traced his fingers over Izaya's bare shoulders and collarbones, feeling the muscles beneath creamy white skin tense.

The brunet felt like his body was on fire and they had only just begun.

"I bet I'm still loose from last night," he stated with his signature sly grin, "I bet you could go as hard as you want, ne?"

Shizuo shivered at the thought, feeling a tight, hot coil in his groin. "You are too good at making me want you," he sighed, looking down to find Izaya already hard and begging to be touched.

"Shizu-chan loves it~"

"Fuck… yeah. Stupid flea…"

Shizuo ended the conversation, moving his hand down Izaya's spine, until his fingers lingered over his ass; enjoying the smooth skin before slipping down the raven's crack and pressing against his hole. The brunet had been right. He was still a bit loose, though clearly enjoying the minor attention the blond gave to his ass only to frown when Shizuo pulled away.

The bodyguard didn't disappoint the informant for long as he grabbed the lube and generously coated his fingers in the gel before returning to his needy lover.

Izaya's hole sucked him right in, clenching around the two fingers he had inserted without much warning. The brunet didn't need it and arched his back wantonly. Shizuo dipped down to run his tongue down the middle of Izaya's chest while he fingered him.

The blond's fingers twisted and bent in all of the right ways, driving the brunet to the edge of insanity each time he brushed against his prostate.

It wasn't enough.

"Hnnghh… M-more… I…" Izaya panted, skin glowing in the morning light which shone through the bedroom window, "I need you… in me… aaahn- NOW."

Shizuo pulled his fingers out, placing both hands on Izaya's hips. For a brief moment, he wondered if the skin in the area would ever be without bruising again, as he often used the raven's waist as a grip to slam himself inside that much harder. But those thoughts vanished for the most part when the smaller man got a little too impatient and impaled himself before Shizuo could do it for him.

The blond let out a loud, throaty groan, being taken by surprise by that wonderful, tight heat wrapping around his erection.

"Fuck," he growled, dragging his tongue from Izaya's collar bone up to his earlobe while he rode him.

Doing his best to intensify the blissful friction between them, Shizuo gyrated his hips, angling himself to go deeper.

"OH GOD!" Izaya cried out as the angle of Shizuo's cock hit him just right over and over again. "Hnn! P-please! AAAH~ Shizu-chaa-aaah-n!"

"Still so tight," the bodyguard chuckled between breaths and moved to drink in his boyfriend's moans and whines by pressing their lips together.

Beads of sweat dripped from Izaya's hair; onto Shizuo's face as they worked harder for more pleasure. Keeping himself inside of the brunet, Shizuo lowered him back onto the mattress so that he could bury himself even deeper and just a little bit harder.

Writhing from beneath him, Izaya struggled to see straight, face feeling hot and his entire body in ecstasy. Shizuo peppered kisses over the numerous hickeys, old and new, and wrapped a strong hand around the informant's dripping cock.

With a few pumps and a few more effortless thrusts, Izaya cried out, digging his sharp fingernails into tanned shoulder blades. Walls clamping around Shizuo, he came, and the blond quickly followed suit.

The afterglow was just as breathtaking as the act itself. Izaya stared at the ceiling with dizzy, drunk eyes, desperately in need of a shower, but too elated to move.

"I take it that was good?" Shizuo snorted, lighting the rest of the cigarette he'd snubbed out earlier.

"Meet me for lunch and we'll reenact it," Izaya giggled.

"Haaa! Damn it, Flea! Do you ever get tired?"

"Come to think of it… my place should do for tonight as well. Ne, Shizu-chan?"

"Wait… you're serious?"

"Tch. Why wouldn't I be?" the raven asked, finally rolling out of bed.

Despite the abuse his ass had been receiving morning, afternoon, and night for the past two weeks, he didn't so much as flinch, probably so used to so much sex that it was now a daily need, like three meals and brushing one's teeth twice a day. And Shizuo certainly didn't mind that interaction, he was just surprised by it all; left wondering how an informant as busy as Orihara Izaya even found the time for so much sex.

"Nine o'clock, Shizu-chan. Don't be late~"

Shizuo hung his head, albeit with a smile, as Izaya closed the bathroom door behind him and started the shower. With every intention of following him in for a second round, he quickly finished his cigarette.


End file.
